Despues de todo
by tcanolopez
Summary: Luego del regreso de marian, Regina y robin cortaron toda relacion que tenian, para luego de una visita inesperada del ladron, su relacion se vuelva un poco dificil para la morena, al estar en una relacion de envuentros con el y sin importarle sus sentimientos. OQ!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! He vuelto.**

 **Este fic consta de 2 csp. Espero les guste**

si, si, oh Regina-gimió robin en el oído de la morena-oh sí cariño-dijo mientras aceleraba sus embestidas, empezó a besarle y morder su cuello en ocasiones haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

Marian había vuelto desde hace 2 semanas y ellos habían roto cualquier tipo de relación luego que el fuese a hablar con ella a su oficina.

Pero todo sucedió rápido, no supo cuando ni porque, pero una vez el se presentó ebrio en su puerta, Henry se encontraba en la casa de Emma así que se encontraba en el sofá de la sala con un vaso de sidra de manzana y leyendo un libro cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta ella abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar a robin, pero antes que pudiese decir cualquier cosa el se lanzó a sus labios y empezaron a besarse, ella lo extrañaba, su corazón estaba roto, extrañaba su olor, sus besos y caricias, así que ella sólo se dejo hacer, el bajó sus manos hacia el dobladillo del camisón azul que llevaba la morena y empezó a subirlo, ella comenzó a guiarlo a su habitación sin despegarse del beso, al llegar a las escaleras el la tomo de los muslos y ella cruzó sus piernas por su cintura, al llegar a la habitación el la dejo en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse mientras ella había lo mismo, al estar el sólo en bóxer donde ya se mostraba el grado de su exitacion y ella en su ropa interior, ella se recostó en la cama y el subió sobre ella, empezó a besarla y a recorrer con sus manos su cuerpo, ella comenzó a moler sus caderas bajo el haciéndolo gemir, el podía sentir la humedad de ella atravez de sus bóxer, poco a poco la despojo del sostén y Luego besar su pecho derecho y con su mano masajes e el izquierdo, ella gimió al sentir su lengua en su pezón-robin-gimió ella, jadeando y sus manos agarrando las sábanas. Luego el descendió sus besos por el estómago, su vientre y luego se detuvo donde empezaban sus bragas, tomó cada lado y las bajó lentamente, descartandola junto con otra de sus ropas, el se arrodilló frente a ella y la observo detenidamente, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas rojas por la exitacion.

-hermosa-le dijo para luego comenzar a besar sus muslos interno y detenerse al llegar a su intimidad, agarro los muslo y los separo lentamente- exquisita- le susurro para luego dejar un beso en su clí morena contuvo la respiración al sentirlo.

-oh, robin-gemía Regina al sentirlo besar, morder hasta llevarla al orgasmo, luego de que ella recuperara el aliento el se quitó el bóxer y se acomodó entre las piernas de la morena, tomó su miembro en su mano y lo guió hacia su entrada, los dos gimieron ante el contacto, luego de acomodarse el la beso y al mismo tiempo entro en ella en un movimiento.

-aaah-se quejó ella, el empezó a embestirla rápido y fuerte.

-si, si-decía él, luego de un tiempo el sentía a ella tensarse y sus paredes apretar alrededor de el, el sabía que no iba a tardar en venir al igual que el, el se detuvo saliendo de ella, recibiendo una queja por parte de ella el sonrió.

-de rodillas-le dijo tomando la de la cintura y ayudándole a voltearse , ella se apoyó en sus codos y el volvió a penetrarla y empezar a embestirla, ella se dejo caer sobre la almohada y el a tomaba de la cintura.

-voy a... Robin me voy a...-el la sintió tensarse al sentirla llegar al orgasmo con otras dos embestidas más el llego dentro de ella, se dejaron caer exhaustos en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella estaba cansada, sentía sus párpados cerrarse hasta que cayo en la inconsiensia, el se volteó hacia la morena, pero al verla con los ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila supo que se había quedado dormida, el tomo las sábanas y la cubrió, haciendo lo mismo para el para luego caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Al despertarse en la madrugada, miro a la morena que dormía apacible a su lado el la beso suavemente una vez más y se levantó, se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido, al amanecer la morena despertó sola y una lágrima de tristeza cayo por su mejilla.

Presente

Luego de esa vez el llego más seguido, siempre lo mismo tenía lo que necesitaba y luego se iba aveces ella se encontraba despierta pero el no se daba cuenta y otras se despertaba sola en su cama y con el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ellos no hablaban ni antes ni luego de sus reuniones, ella había perdido algo de peso, ella estaba entrando en un estado de depresión y el no se daba cuenta, sólo llegaba tomaba lo que necesitaba, sin importarle nada, sin importarle esa mirada perdida cuando el estaba con ella o sus gemidos y placer fingidos, nada.

Ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo y luego cerró los ojos al sentirlo vaciar su semilla. El beso su cabeza y se acostó a su lado saliendo de ella descuidadamente.

Lo sintió levantarse y ella abrió los ojo, el comenzaba levantar su ropa y vestirse-te vas?-le pregunto.

-si le prometí a marian ir con con ella y roland a al parque.

-quédate un rato más-le dijo incorporandose. Almenos tenía una pequeña esperanza que el se quedara aunque se aún rato-quédate a desayunar, podemos...

-no Regina lo siento pero no ya te dije que no-se terminó de vestir y se sentó cerca de ella, tomó su cara en sus manos y la miro a los ojo- puede que venga en la noche, deacuerdo-le sonrió.

El asintió sonriéndole tristemente, ella sabría que pasaría el resto del día sola, Henry ya casi no la visitaba y cuando lo miraba era por un rato en la abuelita.

El la beso una vez más y se fue, ella se quedo ahí mirando el lugar donde el desapareció.

/

Hola mama"

Hola cariño, como estas?"

Bien, el abuelo me enseñara a pelear con espada" le dijo entusiasmado el chico. "Que sucede?"

Oh, nada, sólo quería saber su querías desayunar conmigo hoy-dijo esperanzada la mujer.

"No podré hoy mama, ma me llevara a pescar esta mañana, enrealidad sólo estoy empacando"

Oh, entonces talvez para el almuerzo, te parece"

Mama, lo siento pero hoy no podré la abuela nos invito a almorzar y luego me llevaría a acampar al vos que, pero te parece mañana?"

Oh, bueno, puede si, nos vemos cariño" y luego colgó, ella tomó una respiración profunda y subió a su habitación.

Pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la cama, no había desayuna ni almorzado la verdad es que no tenía apetito ni ganas de nada, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas y caían en la almohada.

Se levantó y camino hacia al baño, abrió un cajón y tomó una cuchilla de afeitar que robin había dejado ahí cuando este vivía ahí.

Camino hacia la bañera y la lleno hasta la mitad el agua estaba caliente pero a ella no le importó, la verdad ya nada importaba, su "verdadero amor " la dejo por su esposa que volvió, su hijo ya no tenía tiempo para ella, todos la dejaban todos los que ella quería se iban y eso a ella le dolía, además ya no quería ser la segunda opción de nadie " segunda hija, segunda esposa, segunda madre y segundo amor, no ya no, ya estaba cansada de esto",se metió al agua sin desvestirse, se acomodó y luego levantó la cuchilla hasta su brazo Izquierdo, su piel dolía al sentir el agua caliente pero a ella no le importó ella sólo quería que su corazón dejara de doler, de un movimiento hizo un corte profundo de forma vertical, sangre saliendo inmediatamente a borbollones de la herida lo hizo otra y otra vez hasta que el agua se tornaba roja al mezclarse por la sangre, dejo la cuchilla caer al suelo con un ruido y su brazo derecho colgando derramando algunas gotas de sangre en el suelo, bajo el izquierdo al agua y cerró los ojos, luego de un rato su cuerpo ese sentía entumecido , dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y luego no había dolor y luego sólo oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

oye chico, que haces?

-intento llamar a mama, pero no contesta.

-talvez no lo escucha o salió y lo olvido-dijo sentándose cerca de el chico.

-podríamos ir a casa, en realidad se me olvidaron unas cosas que necesito para ir a acampar.

\- claro, te espero abajo- le sonrió

Y salió.

/

-donde estabas?

-fui a dar una vuelta al pueblo.

-y te fuistes a mitad de la noche parea venir al amanecer?-dijo riéndose burlonamente.

-marian, por favor, no comiences.

-papa!

-Hey, hola campeón, que haces levantado tan temprano?

-dijistes que me llevarías al parque.

-así es campeón pero será luego de desayunar.

/::/

El escarabajo amarillo se detuvo frente a la casa del alcalde, caminaron hacia la entrada pero antes de tocar la puerta, Emma se detuvo, algo no estaba bien ella lo presentía. Henry sacó su llave, abrió y entraron.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa que si dejaban caer un alfiler, Emma podría jurar que lo escucharía caer.

-mama?-le llamo Henry-estas en casa?-dijo mientras la buscaba en las estancias de la planta baja-mama?-le volvió a llamar subiendo las escaleras.

-talvez no está en casa chico-le dijo Emma subiendo de tres de Henry, algo no está bien" se dijo ella otra vez, vio a Henry entrar en una habitación y supuso que era la de la alcaldesa, pero al entrar no había nadie ahí, pero al ver hacia el baño vio que la luz esta encendida-mama estas bien?- pregunto extrañado.

-Regina?-pregunto Emma al acercarse al baño-chico porque no vas a buscar lo que necesitas.

-pero...

-chico-ella se acercó a el-si ella no se siente bien, no creo que ella no le gustaría que la vieras así -ella le sonrió a su hijo.

El suspiro-bien, ya regreso-y salió.

-Regina?-golpeo suavemente la puerta-Regina estas bien-volvió a golpear, tomó el pino de la puerta y lo giro-voy a entrar de acuerdo-le dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta. Al abrir la puerta y entrar abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua-POR DIOS!-exclamo corriendo hacia la bañera- REGINA!-grito, sólo estaba visible el brazo de la morena y el agua teñida de rojo, Emma tomó a Regina y la saco- Regina-dijo ella acomodando la en el piso, reviso el pulso pero no había, acercó su oreja al pecho de la morena pero no encontraba latidos, al revisala vio la cuchilla en el suelo manchada de sangre y luego su brazos con cortes- que hicisteis?-susurro.

-ma?, que suced...MAMA!-grito Henry que había escuchado el. Grito de su madre, se acercó donde estaban sus madres y se asustó al ver el estado de la morena.

Emma no lo pensó dos veces y acercó a la mujer a su pecho y tomó la mano de su hijo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su magia para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo blanca.

Al abrir los ojos Emma pudo ver que se encontraban en el suelo de la sala de emergencia del hospital-AYUDA!-grito, al verlos aparecer todos se quedaron mirándolos sin comprender hasta oír el grito de Emma las enfermeras reacción así como también el doctor whale que se encontraba cerca de donde aparecieron.

Tomaron a la alcaldesa en una camilla y desapareciendo por el pasillo, Emma tomó por los hombros a Henry que se encontraba llorando en el lugar donde estuvo su madre-ven, sentémonos.

-ellos la salvaran, cierto?

-harán lo que puedan Henry- ella lo abrazo y luego salió a llamar a sus padres y decirle lo sucedido.

/

Luego de media hora los charming llegaron y Emma les dijo lo sucedido, esperaron en la sala y David se llevo a Henry luego de tardar en convencerlo en ir a comer algo a la cafetería.

Pasó una hora y ellos estaban desesperados al no tener noticias de Regina.

Esperaron un rato más y observaron a whale salir a la sala y acercarse a ello.

Antes que lo invadieran de preguntas el se adelantó-esta viva- los otros dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

-pero...-dijo Emma

-pero se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, perdió demasiada sangre y tardamos en traerla de vuelta, sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte y veamos si ocurrió algún daño por la falta de oxigenación de su cerebro y por las heridas profundas debemos ver si no afectara la movilidad.

-por dios-dijo mary llevándose las manos a la boca- pero, porque haría ella algo así?

Todos movieron negativamente la cabeza.

/

Luego de llevar a roland al parque robin y marian hacían lo solían hacer luego del regreso de la mujer, pelear.

-vamos, por favor marian ya basta con eso.

-que? Me lo vas a negar, desde que regrese has estado distante, ni siquiera hemos tenido nada de intimidad-dijo susurrando la última parte. Y era cierto, aunque el hubiese regresado con su esposa no podía sino pensar en Regina, había intentado en estar con ella pero no podía evitar en pensar en ella.

-sabes?-tomó una respiración profunda-creo que esto funcionaria, pero... No puede hacerlo si sólo piensas en ella-le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Robin lo pensó un momento, luego de una larga plática entre los dos llegaron a que lo intentarían de nuevo pero, para hacerlo decidieron en dejar el pueblo esa misma noche.

/

4 días, cuatro días en lo que Regina permanecía dentro y fuera de la inconsciencia, lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un dolor en la cabeza, como si le estuvieran golpeando con un martillo, lo segundo escucho los sonidos de las máquinas y el olor a desinfectante inundó sus fosas nasales,

Luego de una serie de preguntas por parte del doctor e ignorar la mayoría de ellas, la heridas de su brazo sanaban correctamente y recuperaría la mayor movilidad de su mano con terapia.

Luego de una sería conversación entre los charming y whale, este les informo que lo que más le preocupaba era su salud mental, y decidieron en llamar a archie para que visitará a la morena.

/

Un mes había pasado un mes que Regina se encontraba en el hospital, un mes en que se sentaron junto a ella y le informaron de la salida de robin, un mes que ella había hablado con archie sobre todo, se había desahogado con el grillo, había llorado, gritado y luego nada, no habla, no come y no hay más lágrimas. Luego habían decidido en llevarla a una habitación en el sanatorio, no se movía, no mostraba ninguna reacción, nada. Los charming la visitaban, Emma y Henry también, el chico hablaba con ella aunque ella no lo mirara, ni reconocía su presencia.

/:/

Un mes, ya había pasado un mes que salieron del pueblo y el aún no la podía olvidar, todavía guardaba su foto en el celular, roland preguntaba por ella, y no sabía que responderle.

Una noche marian quiso hablar con el, ella había notado el cambio de el, ella sabía que el no sentía lo mismo por ella que antes, sabía que el no había podido olvidarla, y ella tomó una decisión.

-ve con ella.

-que?

-ve con ella, con la reina, se que no la has podido olvidar, se que estabas con ella las noches en que te ibas y volvias al amanecer, y también se que aunque hayas dejado el pueblo, pero tu corazón jamás la dejara de amar y por eso... Debes volver.

-espera, pero yo no los dejaré aquí y roland...

-roland y yo estaremos bien, el va a la escuela y yo conseguí trabajo y tu no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros-le sonrió-así que ve, yo... Yo lo comprendo-robin la abrazo y le beso la cabeza.

-gracias-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, esa noche el empacó y se despidió de su hijo, le prometio que lo volvería a ver y se fue.

Al cruzar el límite del pueblo corrió hacia la casa de Regina pero esta estaba cerrada- no está aquí-escucho a alguien detrás de el, al voltearse vio a Henry-ella no está aquí.

-donde esta?-Henry le dijo todo lo que había sucedido en el mes que el salió, luego de hablar Henry lo llevo al hospital y ahí se encontraron con Emma y los charming.

-quiero verla- ellos se miraron entre sí y luego lo acompañaron donde se encontraba la morena.

Al llegar sólo el entro Emma cerró la puerta para que darles más intimidad.

Al entrar el la miro en la cama sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, había perdido mucho peso desde la última vez que la vio, tenía la mirada hacia la pared y no reconoció su presencia.

El se acercó y se paró frente a ella, pero ella no reacciono, su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado.

El se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla y beso su cabeza, luego pegó su frente con la de ella y en ese momento sucedió.

Ella lo miro y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-yo...-el le dijo con lágrimas en su rostro.

-lo se-ella lo miraba, su voz ronca por la falta de uso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

FIN.


End file.
